The present invention relates generally to a waste receptacle, and more particularly, the invention relates to a waste receptacle having a mechanism for securing a liner disposed within the receptacle and/or a compartment for storing liners to be placed within the receptacle.
There are many designs and configurations for waste baskets, trash cans, and other receptacles used to store the waste and trash produced through various activities at the home or office. Such waste baskets may differ in shapes or size, or include features such as a lid, handles, or wheels. However, all have at least one common attribute: each must be emptied when it is filled with trash or waste. This common attribute found in all waste baskets is the source for some of the problems create for their users.
For example, many users place the trash or waste inside the waste basket directly against the bottom and inside surfaces of the walls without a liner in the waste basket. While eliminating the cost associated with purchasing liners for the waste basket, this type of use has many unfortunate drawbacks. For example, a mess is created within the container, trash removal is made more difficult and time consuming, and staining and/or permanent defacement of the inside surface of the waste basket often occurs. To protect the receptacle from such problems, liners may be purchased and placed within the waste basket to provide a barrier between the waste and the inside surfaces of the waste basket. The liner helps maintain the cleanliness of the waste basket, thus providing a longer useful life for it. The liner also allows the waste to be removed easily by simply lifting the liner out of the waste basket. The liner and the waste may then be transported to a central collection point without the need to transport the entire waste basket. While the use of liners eliminates some of the problems for users of waste baskets, problems still exist, many of which are created by the use of liners.
One problem associated with the use of liners in waste baskets concerns the availability of the liners to the user when it is desired to empty the trash. Commonly, additional liners are stored at a location in the house or facility remote from the waste basket. If it is observed that the waste basket requires emptying, the user must remove the liner filled with trash and take the trash to a central collection point. The user must then go to the liner storage location in order to obtain a second liner. The user then returns to the empty waste basket in order to place the second liner therein. Thus, the user wastes time by having to return to the waste basket after it has been emptied in order to replace the liner.
Waste baskets allowing storage of liners adjacent thereto have been the subject of previous patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,424 to Gola discloses a trash receptacle having a base that allows a roll of bags to be stored below the body of the receptacle. The replacement bag is pulled upward from the base as the bag filled with waste is removed. The replacement bag is then draped over the top edges of the body portion. In order to place the bags within the base, the receptacle must be disassembled. Also, the bags must be provided and purchased in the roll form. While Gola represents a step in the right direction, additional problems remain.
A second problem associated with the use of liners is that they often fall or collapse within the receptacle as trash is placed therein. Typically, the liner is placed within the receptacle with its top portion draped over the top edge of the walls of the receptacle. If the liner is too small or short, it has a tendency to want to collapse within the container. If the liner is too large, the bag is inefficiently used because the receptacle requires emptying prior to the bag being full.
Another problem associated with the use of liners with waste baskets is the cost associated with their purchase. Also, the use of liners is not environmentally friendly. The liner creates additional waste for disposal when purchased for the sole purpose of lining a waste basket. Also, there is created pollution and waste resulting from the manufacture and sale of liners used solely for lining waste baskets.
While the prior art has made some steps in the right direction, there still remains a need for additional improvements. Thus, a device is needed which addresses the problems in the prior art. The present invention is directed towards meeting these and other needs in a novel and unobvious way.